Trapped in Winter Wonderland
by thephoenixflewsouth
Summary: Alex's journal is filled with a lot of romantic Christmas stuff. Alex enjoyed spending time with Dean and Justin with Juliette. But what happens when someone closes the book? Wouldn't they be trapped and frozen in there until someone else opens it?
1. Part 1

Trapped in Winter Wonderland

Part 1

* * *

_December 24_

[Alex's POV]

_I haven't checked in my journal for a while_, I thought. I went up to my room to get it and went into the lair. I drew snow and Christmas lights everywhere. I even drew Dean in a princely outfit.

"ALEX! ALEX! Your shift!" I heard dad scream. I ignored him and let myself sink into the book, literally. I spent time with Dean during the first snow flakes of Christmas.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said.

"Not as beautiful as the girl beside me." He smirked and put his arm around me.

"I got you something— okay, drew you something." I pulled out a turtle-neck sweater that I had "supposedly" knitted for him. "I hope you like it." I added.

"I love it, not just because it's a gift, it's because _you_ made it." he said. I hugged him and then we went off into the snowy sunset on his mighty steed, his motorcycle named Steve.

The stars lit up the night. The lights on the trees started to shine and it was my winter paradise. We hung out inside his awesome pad, and had some eggnog. I heard voices again calling my name.

"What is it this time?" I said frustratingly. I peered out Dean's shaded window and saw dad. "Oh, god. How did they come in here?" I whispered to Dean.

"Hey, it's your journal." he said.

Dad is coming closer. Then he knocked on the door. "Go get the door Dean, I'll just go and hide somewhere— in the mess." I whispered to Dean. I hid in the secret room behind some mysterious book shelves.

"Good eve, Mr. Russo." Dean greeted dad.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" he said in a high pitched voice. "Anyway, have you seen Alex?" he interrogated him.

"Princess Alex is not here, kind sir. Why don't you come back another time, maybe we'll find her then." Dean slowly closed the door.

Dad stopped it from closing. "Dean, I know she's in here." he said straightly. Then Dad barged in and looked around everywhere, behind the couch, in the kitchen, in Dean's room, and didn't see me, until he came near the bookshelves. He looked closely to every shelf there is until his eyes met with mine. Dad pulled the shelves like a door and shrugged me out of it. "You are in big trouble, little lady." he whispered angrily to me with his nostrils snaring right at me.

He made me transport us back to reality. We ended up in the lair, where I left the journal. Dad picked up the journal and pointed it at me saying "You are grounded." he said.

"Grounded? What did I even do?" I complained.

"You didn't report for work. You know your mother went out to do some last minute shopping. I called out your name for so many times and guess what? No one popped out. Get it? Popped out? You know, from the book..." he said.

"How did you find me?" I asked plainly, trying to make things worse. After all, I'll be grounded by Christmas.

"It's not hard to make your brothers spill."

"Which one told you?" I asked. One of them will be so dead.

"You don't need to know that. You're grounded for two weeks."

"Does that mean that I don't have to work my shift?"

"No, that is your punishment. Double shifts for that two weeks except Christmas. Your punishment starts tomorrow." Dad hid the journal somewhere. Ugh. Double shifts. That means I have to work twice.

I used the freezer door and ended up at the substation kitchen. "Okay, which one of you told dad?" I pushed Justin's shoulder and stared at them both angrily.

"He did it!" they said, pointing at each other.

"Don't lie to me. I know one of you did it." I glared at them some more.

"I'm not lying!" Max said. "He really did it." he told me. My eyes turned to Justin and glared.

"I can explain." he tried to soften me up. "Dad tortured me! Come on, you know how scary dad can be." Justin said.

"I was having my winter fantasy and you ruined it." I paused a while. "I'll get back at you later. You're lucky it's Christmas." I mumbled to him.

[Justin's POV]

Alex had just went away. Oh boy, she's really mad this time. I can feel the payback already and it terrifies me. Just knowing it's Alex's payback, it'll surely hurt.

Juliette just came in from their sandwich shop. "Hey Justin!" Juliette sat on the stool. She's starting to clear up my problems already.

"Hey Juliette." I smiled back to her.

"So, where are we going for our date?" she asked. Oh, god. I forgot about our date.

"Uh. Wait a while, my love." I said nervously. My hands started to sweat. What am I gonna do?

"Max!" I called to him in the lair. "Hello buddy!" I said to him like I'm his best friend.

"Wait a minute, you want something." he said.

"I need your help. I forgot about my date with Juliette and I don't know where to take her at the moment." I worried hopelessly. Max stroked his chin with his finger and took about six minutes thinking. "Any moment now." I said unhesitatingly.

"Aha! Why don't you go into Alex's journal? It's pretty and romantic—" he pointed out and found her journal in one of the shelves where dad probably hid.

"You read it again didn't you?" I said.

"You wanna have your date or not?" Max looked at me. I went out to get Juliette.

"Justin? Are you okay? I'm starting to worry." she said.

"Aww. You don't have to worry. Now, we can have our date. Here hold my hand, and close your eyes." I said and stuck out my hand.

"Your hand is incredibly sticky today." she giggled.

I did the transport spell and went into Alex's journal. I can now see why Alex was so mad at me. I looked around and it was so romantic. It was so beautiful, with the white snow, and the night lights and everything. Oh no, I had forgotten to tell Max to leave it open. Well, since we're still moving, it seems that he didn't close it. I texted Max and Alex just to be sure.

"It's beautiful." she said. We walked to the table in the park where candles were lit and food was served by Alex's teddy bear.

"This is so romantic, Justin." Juliette looked to me.

"I know. Only the best for my sweet love." I flattered her.

"Oh, mistletoe." She looked above us.

"I guess you know what that means." I said.

"Yeah, you get to meet my great-aunt, Mimi."

"Oh. Hi." I waved to the mistletoe.

"Yeah, Mistletoes are also vampires, in the plant world at least." she told me. "You wanna walk?" she asked.

"Sure." I help[ed her out of her seat.

"So, in our tradition, you kiss when you are under the mistletoe.: I told her.

"Well, it's not good to end some good traditions." She leaned in to kiss me and I leaned in too, but dad closed the book. We are now frozen into this state. I heard dad scold Max just for finding and opening it and dad put it back in the shelf. We're doomed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked part 1! I hope you like the Christmas edition for WOWP. Part 2 will be coming shortly. I'll be updating soon!**


	2. Part 2

Trapped in Winter Wonderland

Part 2

* * *

_Still December 24_

[Alex]

I played with my wand a bit in my room. Then dad just barged in my room, like the way he did in Dean's pad. "I thought I told you not to try looking for your journal." he scolded me.

"Normally, I'd lie to you and say I didn't read it, but this time, I really didn't do it. I was just playing around with magic." I told him.

"Suspicious. Wait a minute— _magic_?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Did I say magic? I mean cellphone."

"Well, I'll ask Max. He always loves to poke around in our own businesses. By the way, have you seen Justin? I haven't seen him in a while." he said.

"I haven't seen Justin either. Maybe he's with Juliet." I replied.

"Maybe he is. But, to be sure, you come with me." dad held my wrist tight and pulled me to Max's room. Dad opened the door and I stepped on his Marshmallow Surprise. I can't believe it's still here. Oh god. It's sticking to my shoe.

"Hey, Max, I see you've cleaned up in here." dad smiled. "Okay, enough chat. Have you been reading Alex's diary recently?"

"It's a journal, dad." I corrected him.

"Diary, journal— whatever. Max, answer my question." dad retorted.

"No, absolutely not. No. Why would you think that?" he's lying, I can see it in his twisted face and hear it from his squeaky voice.

"We know you know something Max. Tell me have you been reading Alex's— "

"Okay! I did it!" he interjected.

"You're off the hook on this one, Alex. But you're still grounded." he looked at me and told me off otherwise. Thank goodness Max was a weenie. I walked down the staircase and looked at dad calling the Van Heusens about Justin.

"Hello, Mrs. Van Heusen! Is Justin and Juliet there? No? Juliet came here. Okay. That's great. I'll tell them you said hi. Yes. That's lovely. Okay, goodbye now."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Apparently, Justin and Juliet are here. And she also told me about the grilling a steak." he said.

"So what does that mean?"

"We have to find them or Juliet's father will kill me." he looked at me and rushed back to Max. I followed because I really didn't want to work an extra shift.

Max turned around from his asparagus or marshmallow surprise (oh, you know what I mean) and said: "Have you found them yet?"

"Nope, that's why we're here," he paused and thought to himself, "Have you seen them after I was lecturing Alex?"

Oh god, another flashback. "After Alex went upstairs, I went out fresh from reading Alex's journal—"

I raised my hand. "I know where he is! He's in my journal. Max must have suggested that he go into the book." I pointed my finger at Max.

"For what reason?" dad said out of curiosity.

"Probably forgot about another date or something." I thought out loud.

"That's exactly it!" Max smiled.

"Wow, I'm on a roll today!" I remarked.

"Well, let's go!" Dad hurried. "By the way, you're grounded." he said straightly to Max and he followed. We went down to the lair and I grabbed the journal from the shelf. Here we go.

"Dad, you stay here." I told him.

"Why?"

"You have to watch out for potential dangers, the book automatically freezes when you close it." I pointed it out to him. "C'mon, Max! Let's go." I held his hand and we waved our wands and we magically poof-ed into the journal.

"Where's Justin?" Max asked as he looked around. Aww, I really miss wearing my princess outfit (even if it is really girly and frilly).

"Here, wear this." I gave him the blue helmet. "We'll ride on my chariot and find thy brother." We rode off into the snow into my Zamboni (it's snowing and it is potentially dangerous if I used the motorcycle, I had forgotten to draw snow tires for it. Plus, I always wanted to ride on a Zamboni.) We just drove by Mount Battalion (Justin was right, my world involves a lot of sharp metal), where I keep all my sharp stuff so they won't be lying around every where. "Have you seen them yet?"

"No, not a sight." he said.

[Justin]

"It's getting cold. I'm freezing." I shivered.

"It feels fine to me. But I am a vampire after all." she said as we walked down the snowy path.

"Oh, right." I replied.

"If you're getting cold, let's go to that shack over there." she pointed to that dilapidated house. As we entered, I leaped for joy. There was a fireplace. "Here, I'll start the fire. Could you grab some fire wood?" She grabbed some firewood from the corner. I threw some more into the fire place. Juliette started a fire by rubbing the two sticks.

"Wow, you're good at this." I commented.

"Well, we used to go camping when I was little." she smiled as the fire grew bigger.

"I'm getting worried," I told her honestly. "What if we don't make it out of here?"

"You are a wizard. You can just get yourself out of here, can't you?" she made me realize it. I can't believe I didn't think of that. I love being with someone that's as smart and intellectual as me.

"_Hours and hours this date took, get us out of this book._" I whispered. Nothing happened. I just realized that when I whisper spells, nothing happens. Dad said it might be the concentration of the spell. So, I repeated it louder, as if yelling (I was panicking!) "_**Hours and hours this date took, get us out of this— **_"

"AVALANCHE!" Juliet screamed and hid behind me.

"Crud." I said.

[Alex]

"Seen them yet?" I asked Max as I drove the Zamboni towards the snowman the size of Colossus.

"I see them!" he said joyfully.

"Where?" I looked around.

"Oh. It was just a jack rabbit."

"How can a jack rabbit look like Justin?" I said.

"It just looked like him, okay!" he looked away. "I didn't know you liked to draw jack rabbits."

"They were cute. So I put them in."

We drove all around. Then we stopped at Dean's. We were sort of hoping he's seen them. Max knocked on the door. "Dean are you there?"

He opened the door. "Yes, Russo? My lady love? What was thy wish when thee step upon thy door step?" he said dreamily.

"I was looking for a brother of mine, Justin and his fair maiden. Have thine seen them?"

"No, thy lady. I have not. Aye, Russo, I will help you." he closed the door behind him. I went out to the Zamboni to get a walkie talkie and gave one to Dean. "This is for you, my knight. Beep in when you've seen them." I instructed him.

"Drive safe." I looked at him in the eye as Max and I rode on the Zamboni. He saluted back. I gave a faint smile. It's getting dark. I'm getting worried.

Driving again in the dark snowy night, the stars twinkling like it was a sign. A sign that we were close. "Hey, doesn't Justin know how to make the stars twinkle?" Max said spontaneously, like he was reading my mind.

"_Stop holding that tube of macaroni next to my head, you weirdo_." I thought.

"You didn't have to be that mean." He looked at me from top to bottom. He then shivered. "It's getting chilly." He shivered some more.

I grabbed an extra jacket and scarf from my knapsack. "Here. Wear this." I gave it to him.

"_Eww_. It's all girly with purple vertical stripes and the spring green scarf to match. This would be perfect for you, girl. It'll bring out your eyes." he said.

"Oh, just wear it. I thought you were getting cold." I snapped.

"Hey, you're the one wearing the dress." he replied.

"FYI, it's a gown. And in this world, it doesn't get cold in my gown. _Ever_." I told him. "Seen them yet?"

"Hey! The stars are brighter here!" Max noticed. "They must be here!" Max rejoiced.

"JUSTIN! JULIET! Are you there?" I walked around the mound of snow. Ugh, I tripped on a root of that tree. Wait— it's moving! "Justin?" I said. Then words started to be written in the snow. I flashed my flashlight to the sentence: _SOS, trapped in the snow due to an avalanche. HELP._

"_An_ a_valanche trapped them inside, Help them surface to the outside._" I chanted and waved my wand. It's not the first time I saved his life.

Justin hugged me and said: "Thanks, Alex. I thought we'd never make it out of there."

"Stop hugging me. You're ruining it."I shrugged.

"I still don't care." he said.

"I have one question. Why didn't you zap yourself out of this mess?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I was _panicking_." he emphasized. "Can't you guys understand that?" Justin looked away.

"Why were you _panicking_?" I mocked him. "You rarely panic. Especially in a time where you show off your wits and powers."

"I get nervous. Especially with Juliet. I've never been with someone so much like me before. Sure, there's Zeke, but there's Juliet. A girl, a smart, pretty, cool, and understanding girl. Just the one I need. And I really think that she's the one for me. I just don't want to blow it." Justin whispered as I watch Max and Juliet have a snowball fight. I really like Juliet. She's like a gal-pal to hang out with, besides Harper. Great, I'm starting to sound a lot like Harper.

"Tell her how you feel. I know. I really shouldn't tell you dating advice, 'cause I really want to see you crash and burn sometimes, but she needs to know how you feel. I bet she feels the same feelings you do. Any girl would be lucky to have you." I gave a faint smile.

[Justin]

I took Alex's advice and went for it. I can't believe I'm taking her advice. But it actually made sense to me. If Juliet doesn't feel the same, I guess we were not meant to be. "Juliet." I blurted out of my frozen lips.

"Yeah, Justin?" she smiled. God, I love her smile.

"I love you." words that fell out of my mouth that felt right. I had never told any girl this before. Juliet giggled a little. Should I be worried? "What's so funny?" I asked worriedly.

"Because. I love you too." she gave a bigger smile. And I prepared to lean in for a kiss and...

"Meteor Shower!" Max cried out.

[Alex]

"Hey, Russo!" Dean came out of the horizon.

"Dean!" I ran to him and leaped into his arms.

"Hey, come here and watch with us." Max smirked. We sat next to them watching the meteors or comets, whatever falling from the sky. It was a beautiful night. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... It's Christmas!

* * *

**A/N**: Hey Guys!

I tried to finish this in time for Christmas, so you guys have something to read *Smiles*. I've been busy lately and haven't uploaded much since I think 2 or 3 weeks ago. So, Thanks for waiting for the second installment of the story! It's finally finished.

I hope you enjoyed that. Well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you have a joyous holiday.

-**thephoenixflewsouth**


	3. Alternate Ending

Trapped in Winter Wonderland

Alternate Ending

* * *

_Christmas Eve; 11:59 pm_

[Alex]

"It's almost Christmas. We better get going." I said. Then I kissed Dean goodbye. "Max, zap us out of here." I stated. Suddenly, a jack rabbit hopped in. "Oh my god. jack rabbit really did look like Justin." My eyes widened.

"I told you so." Max said.

"Here goes nothing." he said with a misunderstood smirk on his face. "_Here is one final look, Get us out of this book_!"

_FLASH_

We were back in our living room. "Good, you're back just in time!" dad said. Everyone was here, Harper, mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Van Heusen, Justin, Juliet, Max and me. We surrounded the feast at the dinner table.

"I believe it is time for the countdown." Mr. Van Heusen looked at his watch.

5...4...3...2...1! It's finally Christmas.

"Let's eat!" Dad rubbed his hands together. Mom patted his back and sat down next to him. I never really appreciated holidays, but this is the best Christmas I ever had.

* * *

**A/N**: Here's an Alternate Ending to the story. I found it interesting if I had two endings, because some may be dissatisfied with the first.

The feast was based on my heritage, because I grew up having _Noche Buena_, a dinner at midnight when it turns either Christmas or New Year. This is a custom for some countries like Spain, Cuba, Latin America and of course, my home country, the Philippines. I know that Teresa Russo is a Latina, so I just inferred that they perform this custom. But I wasn't really sure if they also stay up late like we do.

I hope you enjoyed the Alternate Ending. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Have a wonderful holiday :)


End file.
